1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case. More particularly, the present invention relates to a whistle case.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for cases have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
FOR EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 262,497 to Chan teaches the ornamental design for body supported container for small personal articles.
ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,567,085 to Flores teaches a pill container and carrier unique in that it embodies a vial having attachable and detachable upper and lower screw caps. The upper cap is provided with a flexible suspension element which encircles and is hung from the wearer's neck and is slidingly connected to the upper cap. The lower screw cap has a built-in cuplike well with a perforated cover communicating with the pill container and closing the well. The well is charged with moisture absorbing desiccative granules which function to keep the pills dry for efficacious use.
FINALLY STILL ANOTHER EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,325,505 to Hillman teaches a holster for a handgun that comprises a case for receiving the handgun and a flap member mounted on the case. The flap member provides a cover member for the handgun having an offset hinge associated therewith. The offset hinge comprises a pair of spaced apart arms extending from the cover member and pivotally mounted to the case to provide for swinging movement of the cover through a path clear of the case between open and closed positions. In the open position the cover member is clear of the top of the case and at an over-center position relative to the axis of pivot so as to be maintained thereat. Snap fasteners, separate from the offset hinge, secure the cover to the case in the closed position to assure a maximum degree of safety, security and protection to the holstered handgun.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for cases have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.